


Dad Day Britin Style

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Children, Children of Characters, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fix-It, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Husbands, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rewrite, Step-Brothers, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin celebrate Father's Day with their children.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor, Daphne Chanders & James 'Hunter' Montgomery
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Dad Day Britin Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Can Be Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670468) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is a sequel to It Can Be Real.

Brian turned over reaching for Justin finding that he wasn't in the bed. He groaned trying to figure where in the world Justin could be at. According to the clock it was only eight which in his book if it was the weekend was too early to get up. The night before they had gone out the two of them while Daphne had watched the kids. It had been the first time in a while that they'd had a night to their selves. He had hoped they could lay in bed until Daphne turned up with the kids. He was fixing to get up when someone knocked on the bedroom door which was definitely odd. It was usually screaming to be let in instead of knocking that would come in the mornings that Justin and he slept over.

"DADDY, GET UP!" Tara shouted as loud as she could before her little fist started beating at the door again. 

Her brother Liam was right there with her in the next moment banging with his feet. "DADDY, YOU BEING LAZY." Liam said as loud as he could.

Brian shook his head getting up laughing. That was the usual greeting he was expecting instead of the knock. When he got the door open he found not only Tara and Liam standing there, but Gus was holding his ears at their shouting. The low knock was explained then since Gus was always polite about getting Justin and him up unlike his half siblings. Brian also found Justin and Daphne each holding a baby in their arms who was moving their arms and feet about. He smiled seeing all of the kids there especially Gus. Shannon and Nolan, who were smiling, had matching shirts that read Our Dads Are The Best on them. When he looked all of the kids had the same shirts on, but in different colors. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Hi daddy, you surprised?" Gus asked with a huge smile on his face. 

"You could say that." Brian said giving his oldest biological son a smile. "I forgot what today was." He admitted but he was happy to see them there. 

"Come on daddy, we need to go to the kitchen. Hunter was finishing up the last of the waffles. You won't say one word in complaint about them either." Tara said taking her daddy's hand.

"He made really cool shapes daddy. Mommy was good though by not distracting him thankfully." Liam put in which got a laugh from the ones that understood what he meant. 

Daphne shook her head feeling her face heat up. "It happened once and we weren't doing anything." She said, but knew that they weren't going to buy it. 

"Whatever you say, Daph. Hunter and you have been caught plenty of times since you started dating." Justin commented moving out of reach when she went to playfully kick him. 

"Would that make him our adoptive brother and step-dad if they get married?" Liam asked. 

"That be funny to say my step-dad is my also my brother." Tara giggled as they walked down the stairs.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Once they got to the kitchen the table was set with the food that was sure to feed an army. There were waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon, and fruit on the table. Not only did Brian have a chair that had his name, well Daddy, on it Justin had his own with a sign that said Dad. Hunter took Shannon from Justin's arms to let him sit down in his chair. Brian took his own which were side by side. Usually they sat on opposite ends because the kids wanted to sit between them at meal time. They couldn't decide who was the best and so the two had take it upon their selves to fix the problem. 

Tara and Liam got a large crown off the counter placing it on Brian's head smiling saying he was the king for the day even if he was usually their dad's knight. Justin got a crown as well which Gus placed on his head. Daphne and Hunter got Shannon and Nolan in their high chairs so they could eat too. Once they were all sitting down to eat the chatter started with ideas for what to do for the day. Brian didn't care what they did cause he'd be happy. Justin was the same though he did say they needed a new family picture. 

It was finally decided that they'd have a lazy day at home instead of going out somewhere. Tara and Liam took turns talking away about how they'd waited so long for their daddy to get up. Justin hadn't known that he was getting a surprise too since he'd been helping with the kids. There was no way that Justin would be left out Hunter said looking at his dad. Every year he helped his siblings find some way of making the day special. The two had saved him from a crappy life after all. They made it better and introduced him to Daphne who he loved. 

Liam giggled bringing up that when they got hitched he'd also be their step-dad. Hunter had grinned tickling Liam who was beside him. He asked if he'd then actually listen when he told him to put his clothes up. Liam giggled shaking his head no before he begged for mercy. Brian put in that Liam was exactly like Justin when they first started living together. He never knew how to put his stuff up and he'd trip all over it. 

Justin only smiled before putting a fork full in his mouth. He had done it some times to get Brian riled up. He couldn't exactly say the reason for it with the kids around. It had meant really good sex though when Brian had tried teaching him how not to do things. Brian had given Justin a look knowing he was avoiding the topic. They still had a great sex life even with four kids and five when Gus was there. Six really since even if Hunter was older he was still their son. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Daphne had shooed them out of the kitchen after they finished breakfast. It wasn't hard with Tara, Liam, and Gus pulling their dads away to do something. They offered to help with cleaning up not just the kitchen, but the younger twins. Hunter said that he could take care of the two that looked like they took a bath in food instead of eating it. He had Daphne to help after all which was how Brian and Justin found their selves in the game room. It was where they played different things not just on the TV that was in there. They also watched movies at times in there which was what Gus was setting up.

Brian nor Justin knew what was going on, but sat back to watch whatever Gus put on. It ended up being a homemade DVD. Lindsay and Melanie had also helped with it since there were moments with Gus that Brian didn't know had been filmed or captured in photos. The movie started out with Gus and his siblings talking saying Happy Daddy day to their dads. Hunter as well who on the video said it wasn't easy making it without them knowing, but hoped they enjoyed.

After that there were pictures, small clips of video pieces, and longer ones as well. There was even glimpses of the official adoption papers on Hunter when he became their son. The picture and drawing of Brian holding Gus for the first time. There were even pictures of Gus with Justin. A clip of Brian and Justin both kissing before Gus smashed a piece of his third birthday cake into their face was shown. They had proceeded to tickle him after he did it. There were plenty of clips of Hunter and Gus bonding with their dads too. 

Justin smiled watching the movie leaning his head against Brian's. Some of the moments he hadn't known were even gotten. The day that they took Hunter home to start his stress free life. The moment that Daphne told them she was pregnant, both times. The birth of both sets of twins were on the video. It brought up so many happy things he couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes. He loved their children so much and to see their lives captured on the movie was wonderful. 

From when Brian was teaching Gus to ride his bike for the first time. Gus had refused to let his moms' do it. He'd demanded to have his daddy teach him. Justin remembered that day because he'd been holding the camera to film it for the moms to have. There was them both helping Tara and Liam with their first bikes. Hunter the first time they gave him a bike and the dog they had brought home for all of them. Shadow was an older dog that had needed a loving home to see out the rest of his years. The vet said he had maybe half a year, Shadow was still going even now five years later. He'd perked up so much being in their home with the children and them.

Brian had his arm around Justin unable to keep his own emotions at bay. There were memories playing out that he hadn't forgotten really, but had put them out of his mind until then. The day he proposed to Justin with Gus' help was there. He smiled hearing Justin's answer even now turning his head to kiss the love of his life since Justin turned at the same moment. There was even a picture of Justin on crutches after he'd been running around the yard with the kids and fell into a hole. The only hole in the yard and his foot had slipped into it. After they found out it was only a really bad sprain not broken they had laughed it off. It had taken it almost a month to stop aching and at times it still swelled up. The doctor said that a bad sprain could be worse than a break really.

Daphne and Hunter joined near the end of the video which was when it was showing Shannon and Nolan moments. There were a few since they weren't as old as the others yet. However, there were pictures of them holding their little ones for first time. It was only part of what their lives as dads' had been like so far. There were many more years to come making more memories though. When the video reached it's end Brian got a surprise since Justin had been in the video. Justin hadn't known they put it on there though but the day before Nolan had said his first words. Tara had been doing her usual videoing everything and caught it. Liam and Tara's first word each was dad, but Nolan's had been daddy. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian looked behind him as the video ended seeing Nolan smiling squirming in Daphne's arms reaching for him. He gladly too his son holding him in his arms giving him a kiss. He tried coaxing him into saying daddy again. Shannon had gone into Justin's arms wanting to sit with him. She was looking at her dad then to her daddy. The moment that her daddy started asking her brother to say daddy she pouted. She wasn't being asked, but her face lit up with a smile before she squealed out reaching towards her daddy.

"Daddy," Shannon said. "Daddy, Daddy." She repeated which had Brian and Justin both smiling. 

They had both been there for Shannon's first words. In a way since Brian got to see and hear Nolan's on the video he'd been able to have that moment too. Hunter was the only one of their children they hadn't. Gus' first words had been spoken a weekend that Brian and Justin had been watching him years ago. Gus had been babbling most of the day and when Justin had picked him up to ask what he wanted for dinner even though he didn't think he'd answer he'd been surprised when Gus shouted out Dadas with an s at the end. Brian had been so happy in that moment. Justin had too because it had been followed by Love which became love dadas when Gus kept saying it.

"You are such a good little girl. Your brother is too." Brian said with a smile. "All of your siblings are wonderful and we love them." He added looking around at his children. 

"Daddy, Daddy," Nolan said with a big smile on his face finally repeating his first words.

"Just wait until their my age and want to ask for the car or to date. Then you'll be wishing they didn't learn to talk." Hunter joked taking a picture of the moment he'd already gotten on video. 

Daphne laughed knowing that the two men she had helped father children with would given in like they had with Hunter. They didn't have the word no in their vocabulary she could swear. If someone had to be the bad guy it was always her. Brian and Justin always let the kids out of any trouble they got into when they got a simple look. She'd found Justin serving Tara's time out once after she'd put her there for shouting cock. 

She had shook her head at the time, gone and found their daughter and Brian as well putting all three of them in different corners. She had blamed them both for Tara learning the word so they all served in the naughty corners. Being the bad parent wasn't always easy, but she was training Brian and Justin better she thought. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Each of the kids had worked on a card for their dads the day before while they'd been with their mom and brother. Gus had worked on his while at home before he'd come over. They each handed out their cards to their dads. They were sweet and homemade which made them even more special. Hunter had even made his card like always. He added a coupon book of free babysitting nights.

"In case you two want to do something besides change diapers and have rugrats running around for a few hours." Hunter said. 

He loved his siblings, but at times he knew his dads could use a night off from their craziness. It was why he'd told them to go out the night before besides to get ready for today. He also knew that they wouldn't trade having all of them for a million nights alone with each other. That was the love he'd always felt from them since they asked him to be their son. He'd known that they were good people from the start. 

"Thanks, last night should keep us going for a while, but we'll let you know." Brian smiled. 

"Your dad may need a break next weekend when the twins both have a sleep over here." Justin laughed which did get a groan from Brian. "You're the one that agreed to have it here." He added.

Daphne let her own laugh out because it was going to be four screaming girls at a sleep over with four boys who half the time couldn't get along with each other. Tara and Liam tried keeping order, but it usually didn't go as planned since their friends weren't like them, who played together perfectly, most of the time. 

"I be here daddy so don't worry." Gus said with a smile. "I make sure there's no balloon fights again. Last time they locked me in the closet, but this time I'm prepared." He said looking at Liam and Tara who were looking innocent in their crime. "I won't fall for the monster in the closet line." 

Brian hid his smile knowing that Gus hadn't had fun sleeping in the closet because his siblings locked him in. Gus had called him and at the time it had worried him, but when he'd found out that Gus had been safely in the house, but inside the closet he'd gone to let him out. Tara and Liam promised they had nothing to do with it. They had thought he had gone to bed after snacks. Justin had however gotten the twins to confess that they hadn't helped Gus even though they weren't the ones that locked the closet. 

"We're not going to have balloons in the house at all this time." Daphne said giving her grinning children a look. Tara and Liam looked away instantly as if they hadn't started planning the revenge balloon fight. "Yes our little angels we know that you have all three of our genes in you so we know the ideas you can have." She added. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The rest of the day was spent being together as a family. They played games, went outside with the horses, and got in the pool. They had cake after dinner that night, which dinner had been grilled out. They had a water fight with the water guns which ended with all of, minus the babies needing to change clothes for a second time. It was obvious that the dads were having fun spending time with the reasons they had become that. 

By the time the day was over all the kids fell asleep before the movie they had put on after dinner was finished. Brian and Justin helped Daphne put them to bed. They had worn them out so much they didn't move as they tucked them in. They'd gotten them in pajamas before they started the movie in case. Hunter had fallen asleep as well which Brian got a picture of. Their oldest son was fast asleep with Shannon's rabbit in his arms. Instead of waking him up Daphne covered her man up when she saw him. He was on the couch so it wasn't like he wouldn't be comfortable. The couch was the most comfortable one on the planet Hunter swore at times.

Justin took Brian's hand going outside to the backyard. They sat in one of the pool loungers, him between Brian's legs, looking up at the night sky. The stars were so bright and the moon full. It hadn't cooled down much at all which had them stripped down to their briefs. If the kids weren't there they'd be completely naked. Even though it was hot they didn't mind being close. It was how they slept the best after all. 

They didn't have to say anything just lay there in each other's arms watching the sky. The day had been more than they could have asked for. The memories they made with their kids added to the ones they already had. A night out under the stars with the children asleep would out weigh any night they could have had in the past with random guys. A life together instead of apart or never meeting was how it was meant to be.

"Happy daddy day," Brian said locking his fingers with Justin's. "Thank you for being our kids other dad. Love you, my wonderful prince." He added looking at Justin's ring that still held it's shine after the years it had been worn.

"Happy daddy day to you too, my sweet knight." Justin smiled adding to it after a moment. "Love you, wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He brought their joined hands up touching their ringed hands to his face loving the feel of the metal against his cheek. 

It wasn't long before they drifted off too comfortable to bother moving right then. They had fallen asleep there plenty of times before. It wouldn't worry anyone if they weren't in their bed when morning came. There were going to be many more days like the day had been to come in their future. It wouldn't be long before Daphne and Hunter might think of their own kids. They'd get to give Hunter a day like he'd help give them too. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Happy Father's day to all the dads, step-dads, and the men who have stepped up to be dads to the kids that needed it. The moms too that filled the role of a dad like my own did.


End file.
